ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol: The Pup Of The Sea Production Music
When the PAW Patrol fanfiction The Pup Of The Sea was adapted to animated format, it used music from APM, CPM, Extreme, and Killer. Tracks used One Good Reason - Werner Tautz (Extreme; title card) Information Exchange - Keith Mansfield (APM; opening narration on Zuma) Water Dream - Plasson Bouquet and Eric Bensoussan (APM; Zuma swimming) Fireworks - Andrew Bojanic, Wendy Page, James Marr, and Elizabeth Hooper (Extreme; song the mer-pup sings) Tiny Valentine - Joe Dachtler and Ernest Ribka (CPM; Zuma staring into the sunset, whispering "A mer-pup....") Sunset Paradiso - Heinz Kiessling (Extreme; Zuma's flashback to the mer-pup) Buckets and Spades - Brian Morgan and Alan Parker (APM; the other pups asking Zuma questions until "I have a feeling we'll be waiting for a while.") Beach Games - Mac Prindy, Alan Parker, and John Fiddy (APM; playing Frisbee on the beach) Surfboard Waxing - Maxime Pinto (Killer; volleyball) Whole Shebang - Nathan Williams (Extreme; surfing) Heartsick - Tom Lang (CPM; that night, up until "I guess she isn't coming after all.") Own This City - Huw Williams, Bruce Fingers, and Billie Fingers (Extreme; Zuma attracted to Misty) Sinful Nights - Werner Tautz (Extreme; Misty introduces herself, until "It's no big deal.") Romantic Interlude - Len Stevens (APM; "So, maybe I'll see you again?") Shift Into Overdrive - Jim Jacobsen and Parthenon Huxley (Killer; next morning with Zuma rushing his morning routine) More Delirium - Paul Benshoff and Sebastian Carr (CPM; someone creeps behind Zuma) Magically Disturbing - Stephen Anderson (CPM; Zuma screams) Surrender 6 - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin (CPM; "Misty! You scared me!") Passing Haze - Circuit Shaker (Extreme; "I'm glad you came back.") Question? - Anthony Phillips (APM; "Wag?") Electric Dreams - Ships and Wolfgang Black (Extreme; this song plays as Zuma and Misty play tag) Last Dance - Toby Knowles (Extreme; the duo swim in the ocean) Fur Elise - Jerry Williams (CPM; on the way to Mr. Porter's) Suspicious Attitude - Stephane Joly and Pierre-Alain Lecroart (APM; Zuma notices Misty's lack of collar) Vivace (d) - Dick Walter (APM; "You don't have to feel embarrassed.") All That Jazz - Jean Cardigan and Michael Ellgren (Killer; at Mr. Porter's) Elegance - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin (CPM; spaghetti kiss) Pop Rox - Manny Fly, Mad Dog Sly and Bart Hendrickson (Extreme; "Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!") Chitlin Cubic Conflict - Kyle White and Daniel Holter (Extreme; at the Lookout) Exquisite Beauty - Colin Towns (APM; montage of Zuma and Misty exploring more) Young Blood - Marcus Bently (CPM; at the playground) I Can't Think - Pascal Lengagne and Pierre Diaz (Killer; "You said you were a wild dog once?" until the sunset gleams) Tripping Rope - Pascal Macaigne and Huw Williams (Extreme; sand wrestling) Sexy Saxophone - Fabrice Ploquin and Jean-Luc Ploquin (APM; the other pups show up) Hello Friends - Henry Schmitt (APM; Misty gets to know the others) Shape Of Progress - Anthony Lewis and Ivor Slaney (APM; "Why not tomorrow?") Pink Tiger - Tom Lang (CPM; "What have you been telling her?") Family & Friends - Steve Kujala (Killer; Zuma says he thinks the pups are his family) Wolf Rain - Matt Smith and Daniel Holter (Extreme; prepping the Lookout for the party) Blissful Thoughts - Anthony Collins (APM; Misty enters, until she finishes her kiss with Zuma) Falls Like Fire - Michael Standal and Daniel Holter (Extreme; "Is this all for me?!") Winner Takes All - Hans Hammerschmid (Extreme; "Who's ready to have some fun?!") After The Fall - Phil Beazley and Phillip Rigger (APM; Skye flies for Misty) Rugby Special - Brian Bennett (APM; eating) Hot Funk - Hubert Vogler (CPM; "Hey, this ain't a time for bad memories!") Just As I Am - Jan Holter (Extreme; Zuma's talk with Ryder) One Of A Kind - Rupert Pope and Giles Palmer (Extreme; song on Pup Pup Boogie) TBA Category:PAW Patrol Category:Soundtracks Category:Music